Mi libertad eres tu
by Thwarted Moony
Summary: Draco Malfoy caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, su mirada fría se posó en una joven de cabellos desordenados y sucios, con la vista perdida en otro lugar...Soy mala para esto de los summarys, pls leanla DracoHermione.
1. Nueva Esclava

Hola!

Jeje esta es otra de mis loqueras, espero que les guste.

Ningún personaje me pertenece bla bla bla

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo….

1º

Nueva Esclava

Draco Malfoy caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, su mirada fría se posaba en las celdas que se encantaban a los costados del lugar. Con detenimiento examinaba cada persona dentro de ellas para luego continuar su camino, hasta que su vista se quedó fija en una joven de cabellos desordenados y sucios, con la vista perdida en otro lugar. Sus ojos no mostraban signos de vida y parecía que no había comido en días, estaba sucia y su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, en su frente se observaba una pequeña herida que aun sangraba débilmente y en sus mejillas se notaban lagrimas secas.

Me llevo a esta. –fue lo único que salió de su boca, ella por primera vez se percató de su presencia y se sorprendió al verlo, sintió miedo, sentía que sería menos doloroso quedarse en ese lugar oscuro y sucio que vivir con Draco Malfoy, pero ella ya no podía decidir. Uno de los guardias la levantó bruscamente del suelo para llevarla a otra habitación donde su futuro dueño se encargaría de ella.

Draco Malfoy entró por la puerta con un papel en la mando que debía ser la "factura" por haber comprado una nueva esclava. Sin decir una palabra la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta llegar a un hermoso carruaje negro con adornos de plata. Él entró primero y luego le indicó que subiera. Temerosa tomo asiento frente a él. Solo se oía el ruido de las llantas al girar y los cascos de caballos chocando contra el piso hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí, Granger? Por que te ves horrible- le dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

No lo recuerdo…Señor- le respondió Hermione con voz temblorosa.-Creo que dos meses.

Ya veo, y por que tus amiguitos no te salvaron esta vez- dij9o sabiendo que eso la lastimaría. Y vio como sus ojos se nublaban pero no derramó lágrima alguna.

No lo se señor.

Bueno, creo haber oído que Weasley lo intento pero, al parecer, murió en el intento.- le mintió cruelmente. Entonces vio como dos pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la joven y por alguna extraña razón no le gustó verla así, pero era una sangre sucia y no merecía su lastima.

El camino transcurrió en silencio desde ese comentario hasta que el carro se detuvo frente a una enorme reja, ella se asomó por la ventana para ver sorprendida la enorme mansión de los Malfoy, había un largo camino por recorrer hasta llegar a la casa, lo primero que vio fue un enorme jardín con muchos tipos e flores, a lo lejos se divisaba un bosque oscuro y de apariencia peligrosa, un lago con sauces llorones y pequeños arbustos floreados a su alrededor y por fin una enorme mansión de color blanco con una gran fuente adornando la entrada.

Baja rápido- fue lo único que le dijo Draco a una muy sorprendida Hermione. Entraron a la mansión donde dos doncellas los esperaban- arréglenla y llénenla a su habitación.

Las sirvientas la tomaron de los brazos gentilmente y la guiaron a un enorme baño donde le limpiaron y borraron sus golpes con crema. Después la vistieron con un traje negro parecido al de ellas y la peinaron. Luego la llevaron por un elegante pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta de madera oscura con adornos tallados a mano.

Esta es tu habitación querida, ponte cómoda. El amo vendrá en un momento.- ella abrió la puerta y entró en el lugar. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con un lindo cuarto color azul celeste. En medio se encontraba una cama con cortinas azul marino y cobertor de diferentes tonalidades de azul. Tenía un ropero de madera y un pequeño escritorio. De cada lado de la cama había un buró con lámparas. El piso estaba alfombrado y había otra puerta que conducía a un baño con mosaicos blancos y una tina pequeña con regadera, el lavamanos era banco con llaves doradas y tenía toallas azules en unas agarraderas a su lado.

Regresó al cuarto y abrió el ropero para encontrarse con varios vestidos como el que tenía y algunos más de diferentes colores, esto no era como ella lo imaginaba. Se imaginaba en un calabozo sin comida y siendo torturada por Draco Malfoy todos los días. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo voltear para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy.

Mucho mejor- le dijo inspeccionándola con la mirada.-Tu trabajo en esta casa será encargarte de realizar mis pociones y cuidar uno de los jardines, si tienes alguna duda pregunta ahora por que no pienso responder después.

¿Por qué me compraste a mi-pregunto en voz baja.

No me hables como si fuéramos iguales, tus eres solo una esclava.- le reprimió algo molesto – y te compré a ti por que eres la única que conozco capas de realizar una poción. Los demás se veían demasiado entupidos como para ser dignos de trabajar bajo mis órdenes. ¿Qué te parece, Granger? Tanto esforzarte por ser la mejor para terminar siendo mi esclava.

Hermione solo miraba al suelo, se sentía furiosa, ella, la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts terminó siendo una esclava incapaz de decidir que hacer con su vida. Pero por otro lado eso le había servido para salir de ese horrendo lugar y poder estar en una habitación decente.

Mañana a las 10 te espero en el laboratorio para mostrarte donde quedan las cosas, y en el jardín, Bliss se encargará de explicarte todo. ¿Algo más?

Si, ¿es verdad lo que me dijo en el carro? ¿Ron Weasley está muerto- al preguntarle eso su voz se quebró y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas por lo que posó su vista en el suelo.

No – fue su respuesta antes de abandonar la habitación dejando a Hermione con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó perezosamente de su cama, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien, después de todo, el piso no es el mejor lugar para dormir. Después de acomodar su cama, tomo ropa limpia y decidió tomar un baño.

El agua caliente Corría por su espalda relajando un poco sus muy tensos músculos. Por alguna razón sentía que ese día no ida a estar tan mal después de todo. Al terminar de bañarse se vistió y peino para bajar a la cocina, lo cual le tomó tiempo por que no sabía bien como llegar. Ahí pidió indicaciones para llegar al laboratorio. La idea de poder hacer algo más que recordar, dormir y ser golpeada le resultaba complaciente. No había hecho una poción desde hace más de seis meses cuando la guerra empezó y todos sus verdaderos problemas comenzaron. Al llegar al laboratorio empezó a inspeccionar el lugar con mucha curiosidad, en ese lugar había de toso tipo de ingredientes y aparatos para realizar cualquier poción.

Veo que eres puntual, Granger – fue el saludo de Draco Malfoy al entrar.

Buenos días señor- dijo ella aun sin acostumbrarse a hablarle así a una de las personas que más insultó en su vida en Hogwarts.

Al parecer ya sabes donde están todos los ingredientes, así que solo te daré las ordenes.- le dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella. – Necesito que realices una poción de la verdad, una para curar quemaduras y las que puedas para dormir, y más vale que funcionen.

Entendido, eh…señor…puedo preguntarle algo?.-dijo un poco temerosa ya que él le había dicho que ayer era su única oportunidad de aclarar dudas.

Puedes, pero no te prometo contestarla.

¿Us…usted es un Mortifago- le dijo realmente nerviosa, cosa que él notó.

No

Pero entonces…

Pero no estoy en su contra y mientras no estorbe en sus planes o sea un peligro para él, no se meterá conmigo, creo que está muy ocupado tratando de encontrar a tu amiguito Potter como para pensar en algo más.- le respondió fríamente, nunca mostraba nada su voz, ni enfado ni alegría solo frialdad.

Gracias- dijo casi inaudiblemente pero él pudo escucharla.

Necesito las pociones listas para mañana Granger. Y en dos horas tienes que ir al jardín dos, ahí encontrarás a alguien que te explique todo. –después de decir eso salió del laboratorio serrando la puerta.

Hermione buscó todos los ingredientes para cada poción y empezó por la de la verdad, le gustaba mucho realizar pociones, lo único que no le gustaba de esa materia era su profesor, pero cuando el no estaba era divertido mezclar y revolver todos los ingredientes para que quedara lista. Para cuando terminó la primera poción ya habían pasado casi dos horas así que decidió dejar las demás para después y se dirigió al jardín. No estaba segura de estar en el lugar correcto por que no vio a nadie cuando llegó, pero entonces una vocecita la llamó.

Señorita, señorita- dijo la voz pero ella no veía a nadie.- Aquí abajo!

Entonces Hermione bajó la mirada y se encontró con un pequeño individuo color verde con orejas respingadas y un vestido rojo, en su cabeza en lugar de cabello se encontraba una flor roja con centro amarillo y el tamaño del individuo era de unos 30 centímetros.

Lo siento mucho, no le vi.- dijo apenada Hermione.

No se preocupe, yo soy Bliss, la elfina de las flores. Yo me encargo de cuidar este jardín pero mi amo pensó que necesitaría ayuda, así que la mandó a usted.- dijo sonriendo de una manera muy tierna.

Puede llamarme Hermione- le dijo esta a la pequeña criatura que tenía en frente.

Y tu Bliss solo a mi amo se le habla de usted, y a los dragones.- dijo un poco asustada al mencionar a los últimos.

¿Dragones?

Si, se encuentran en el bosque y solo obedecen al amo, esta prohibido ir ahí sin que mi señor le acompañe.- le dijo seriamente.

Ya veo, siempre he querido conocer a un Dragón, una vez estuve cerca de uno pero era muy pequeño y después, en la copa de los tres magos vi otro pero de lejos.-le contó Hermione un poco melancólica al recordar sus días de libertad.

Tal vez él le deje conocer uno, pero normalmente no convive con los trabajadores de esta casa, solo con sus criaturas.-dijo muy orgullosa. –Siempre me visita, desde que yo tengo memoria, mi madre era muy querida por la señora pero cuando murió, él siguió visitándonos para que no estuviéramos solos.

Hermione no se podía imaginar a Malfoy preocupándose por alguien pero, al parecer, había cosas de él que no sabía.

Su trabajo en el jardín era regar las flores y cortar las hojas secas, también tenía que plantar algunas flores u hojas que Bliss le daba y la verdad ese trabajo no le molestaba nada, Bliss era muy amable y cariñosa, cuando terminaron de trabajar y ella se dispuso a regresar al laboratorio la elfina le dio un "fuerte" abrazo y le pidió que volviera al día siguiente.

En el laboratorio terminó de hacer las pociones a tiempo para comer un poco. Se sorprendió al ver su plato en la cocina. Tenía un pollo que se veía exquisito, puré de papa y ensalada y de tomar el jugo de calabaza más rico del mundo, según ella. Desde que la capturaron, solo había comido sobras de comida y agua sucia una ves al día y aquí le daban desayuno, comida y sena realmente delicioso! No podía creer que Draco Malfoy fuera tan humano con sus esclavos.

Al terminar de comer lavó los platos y se dispuso a ir a su habitación pero en el camino se topó con su amo.

¿Terminaste todo?

Si mi señor

Vaya que eres rápida, n se que más ponerte así que acompáñame para que te muestre la casa- Dios! El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, ¿Draco Malfoy siendo amable con ella- Pero después necesito que me des las pociones, sangre sucia, y si no funcionan te va a ir mal.- le dijo en tono amenazador. Era demasiado raro para ser verdad.

La casa era hermosa, con los salones y salas, el comedor, los cuartos, el invernadero, su despacho, los jardines y por ultimo el bosque. Draco se detuvo antes de entrar y volteo a verla. Si la dejaba entrar sería la primera persona en hacerlo y ella era una esclava, peor aun, una sangre sucia.

No puedes entrar ahí le dijo señalando el bosque.-Solo entran los que yo digo y tu no puedes, entendido?

Si señor.

Bien, además, si me desobedeces tendrías una muerte segura…o te matan los dragones o te mato yo. –dijo tomando el rumbo de regreso a la mansión. Ya era casi de noche y el cielo tomaba colores morados y azules advirtiendo que la noche se acercaba. Hermione contemplaba el cielo emocionado, hacía mucho que no veía las nubes y las estrellas y ahora podía verlas, esto no estaba nada mal.

Draco se sentía extraño, por alguna razón quería mostrarle el bosque a Hermione pero no podía, tampoco sabía por que le había dicho que Weasley estaba vivo, se supone que la quería hacer sufrir pero entonces, por que no lo hacía?...

Ya se que no he terminado mi otra historia pero es que esta me llegó a la cabeza y no pude evitarlo, espero q les haya gustado lo poco que llevo, prometo segur con las dos jeje.

Besos y pls Reviews!Muchos, muchos jeje.

L.Q.M


	2. Extraños sentimientos

……………

2º

Extraños sentimientos

……………

Esa noche Hermione volvió a ser atormentada con los recuerdos mientras dormía…

Se encontraba en un bosque oscuro, no veía bien, caminaba con dificultad entre los árboles tropezando con las raíces que sobresalían del suelo.

De repente, una luz verde se divisó a lo lejos, la guerra había comenzado.

Todos los aurores corrían intentado capturar a los mortifagos, pero estos eran más en cantidad y en fuerza.

Hermione veía horrorizada como la batalla se llevaba acabo desde la oscuridad del bosque, pero entonces vio algo que le hizo reaccionar. Un Mortifago había lanzado un hechizo a Ron Weasley y nadie parecía dispuesto a intervenir.

Hermione corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y con el poco valor que sentía desarmó al Mortifago con dificultad. Ron se encontraba en el suelo intentando levantarse y mientras ella se acercaba a él , no se dio cuenta que otra persona se preparaba para mandar un hechizo. La luz le pegó en la espalda haciéndole sentir como mil navajas se clavaban en su piel.

Hermione! – gritó Ron horrorizado al ver a su amiga caer al suelo. Pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

El Mortifago siguió mandando hechizos contra la Gryfindore que gritaba por el dolor. Después se detuvo y volteó a mirar al pelirrojo

Ahora te toca a ti! –gritó atacando al joven, Hermione no soportó y dio un grito fuerte que le hizo despertar sentándose en la cama de sabanas azules.

Ron…-dijo tristemente antes de comenzar a llorar.

Lo que la Gryfindore no sabía es que en la habitación continua se encontraba un rubio despierto escuchando sus gritos mientras dormía y ahora sus sollozos. Draco había olvidado la poción para dormir que Hermione le había preparado en su despacho. Desde la muerte de su madre no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche cuando ya todos dormían y la tranquilidad lo embriagaba. Y ahora se encantaba en su cama escuchando atentamente a la joven que lloraba en la otra habitación. Talvez por eso le había comprado, por sus lagrimas, por verla ahí tirada en el suelo con lagrimas secas en los ojos y mirada perdida, por que sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo la imagen de esa joven lo había conmovido, por raro que parezca a Draco Malfoy le había dolido ver a su antigua enemiga en ese estado. Por eso le dio ese trabajo, por que sabía su fascinación por trabajar, por sentirse capaz de lograr lo que se proponía, por sentirse útil. Lo del jardín había sido por Bliss, después de la muerte de su madre, la elfina no había tenido con quien hablar y sabiendo su extraña necesidad de no sentirse sola le asignó a Granger de ayudante.

Debo estar volviéndome loco, nadie gasta su dinero en eso.- se dijo Draco apretándose la cabeza. –Pero talvez me pueda divertir con esto. –se mintió por que estaba seguro de no poder hacerla sufrir, no más de lo que ella ya sufría.

Hermione se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, odiaba recordar, odiaba soñar desde el momento en que sus sueños se transformaron en pesadillas.

Granger, levántate! Ahora- Gritó Draco desde el pasillo. Hermione dio un salto y se apresuró a cambiarse para bajar a la cocina. Llegó lo más rapido que pudo para encontrarse al ex Slytherin en la puerta.

No acepto la flojera en este lugar Granger.-le dijo frio como el hielo.

Lo lamento, mi señor, no volverá a ocurrir.-se disculpó la castaña serrando los ojos como esperando algun golpe o castigo. Pero nada pasó, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la espalda de su dueño caminando hacia la cocina para ordenarle a una mujer algo que ella no alcanzó a oír. Después se volteo y le indicó con la mano que le siguiera.

Hoy tendrás que trabajar con otra poción, necesito una poción tranquilizadora tan potente como para un dragón.-Hermione se imaginó que era para uno de sus dragones que según la elfina de las flores se encontraban en el bosque. –Después irás con Bliss y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras sin acercarte al bosque, entendido?

Si señor.

Perfecto, ahora apurare sangre sucia, que no tienes todo el día, más vale que esté lista para las 4 PM o te irá mal.- La voz de Draco sonaba estricta y seria pero no había maldad en ella, cosa que extrañaba mucho al la castaña, por que aún recordaba su voz al decirle insultos y su sonrisa cruel. Draco Malfoy estaba muy cambiado, de eso no había duda.

Hermione terminó la poción antes de lo que se imaginó y la colocó en un frasco para entregársela a Malfoy cuando lo viera, después de colocarlo en un lugar seguro salió en dirección al jardín donde una emocionada criatura le abrazó las piernas al llegar.

Hermione sonrió y se agachó para abrazarla también.

Que bueno que llegaste! No me gusta estar sola y así podemos cuidar mis floresitas juntas- le decía muy emocionada brincando en dirección a una regadera (P/A: así se llaman esas cosas con las que riegan las plantas no?) y entregándole con dificultad una a Hermione. Regaron las flores y cortaron las hojas secas, plantaron algunas semillas y recogieron las hojas del suelo. Antes de que Bliss terminara de guardar las cosas, Hermione no aguantó la tentación y le mojó la cabecita con el agua que quedaba en la regadera. La elfina dio un grito al sentir el agua fría en su cuerpo si se volteó para perseguir a la joven que corría muerta de risa por todo el jardín siendo observada desde una ventana por unos hermosos ojos grises divertidos por la situación.

¿Qué el lo que te está pasando Draco Malfoy-se pregunto sin despegar la vista del jardín.

………………………………………………………………………

Perdón si está muy corto jeje pero sabn que me emociono cuando tengo un fic. Así que no me maten ji. Los quiero mucho y gracias por los reviews, espero me manden más!

Besos…

Ana


	3. Dragón suelto

3º

Dragón suelto

Después de divertirse un rato con Bliss en el jardín, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación donde tomó un delicioso baño de agua caliente. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto en meses, desde ese momento….

Flash Back

Después de quedar inconsciente en la batalla, Hermione se despertó con dolor en todo el cuerpo, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, sucio y sin ventanas, solo una pequeña ranura en la puerta por donde entraba un poco de luz. Sentía miedo y desesperación por no saber lo que le había pasado, por estar enserada en un lugar desconocido y por saber que los que la tenían ahí no serían muy amables con ella. La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar la luz, por ella pasaron tres hombres que la tomaron de los brazos para sacarla de ahí. Le llevaron a una habitación gris, con una lámpara en el centro.

Habla! –fue la primero que escucho de la boca de uno de los individuos, pero no sabía a que se refería.

¿Qué no escuchas? Que hables¿Dónde está Harry Potter!- gritó otro muy enojado dándole una cachetada. Al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo, Hermione recordó la batalla, lo último que supo fue que se encontraba en el suelo frente a Ron. Pero no sabía la respuesta.

Eso le costo muchos golpes más, días sin comer y maldiciones, pero no sirvieron de nada. Al rendirse, los mortífagos la metieron en una de las celdas en donde se encontraban los esclavos que serían vendidos a los sangre limpia que no fueran enemigos del Señor Tenebroso. Ahí los guardias se divertían golpeándola y tirando su comida al suelo para que ella no pudiera comer. No podía dormir por que al cerrar los ojos pesadillas invadían su cabeza. Y así duró dos meces hasta que Draco Malfoy la liberó de ese infierno.

Flash Back out.

Al terminar de bañarse se dirigió a la cocina para almorzar, ahí se encontró con dos mujeres discutiendo sobre ella.

Te digo que ella es diferente! El amo la trata de otra manera!-gritaba una joven rubia de mas o menos su edad.

Eres una paranoica, por que no puedes entender que a mi señor no le importas ni tu ni ninguna de nosotras.- le dijo una mujer de mayor edad con muestras de desespero.

A él si le importo!- gritó nuevamente la rubia. Pero entonces se percató de la presencia de Hermione.-¿Y tu que me ves, niña?

Yo…nada...solo vine por comida.- respondió tímidamente.

No la molestes, Clara!-le regañó la mujer , después dirigiéndose a Hermione empezó a hablar.-Querida, tu comida está en la mesa, por favor discúlpala.

Gracias.

Y dime, que te parece el lugar?-preguntó intentando conversar.

Es hermoso! Todo es sorprendente, aunque no he podido conocerlo completamente.

¿Qué es lo que no has visto?

El bosque y algunas habitaciones, tampoco subí al cuarto piso.-le dijo Hermione ya más relajada.

Al bosque dudo que entres, y las habitaciones pues a todoas menos a la que está frente a tu cuarto.

Por qué?- preguntó curiosa

Por que era de nuestra señora y solo mi amo entra ahí.

Ahh…ya veo

Y en el cuarto piso esta la biblioteca y…

Biblioteca?- grito Hermione emocionada

Si mi niña, por que la emoción.

Amo los libros, aunque dudo que el señor Malfoy me deje leer algunos.-dijo un poco sonrojada por su reacción. La mujer le miró tiernamente.

N lo se, hay veces que el joven amo se comporta como su padre pero no siempre, casi nunca lograba complacerlo por eso, los dos tenían ideas muy diferentes.

Pero si él parecía…

Recuerdo como lo dejó su padre antes de entrar a segundo año por que comentó que conoció a una niña muy inteligente que le había sorprendido, ya que sabía más que cualquiera y era hija de muggles. Le castigó y le obligó a hacer que esa niña se arrepintiera de haber nacido. Mi pobre niño lo intento solo por recibir un "bien hecho" o "estoy orgulloso de ti" pero mi señor Lucius nunca le dijo nada reconfortante, siempre encontraba algo por lo que recriminarle.-dijo tristemente la mujer.

¿quiere decir que me insultó todo ese tiempo por que su padre le decía y no por que eso quisiera?

¿Te..te..te insulto¿quieres decir que tu eres…

Si yo soy esa niña-dijo bajando la mirada.

Ohh, mi amo va a matarme!- exclamo asustada.

Por que voy a matarte Cordelia?- Draco Malfoy se encontraba parado bajo el marco que la puerta y le miraba esperando una respuesta.

Por que yo..yo..

Por que ella rompió unos platos- respondió rápidamente Hermione. –Pero fue por mi culpa señor.

¿Tu culpa?

Si, yo tiré agua y ella resbaló-dijo intentando sonar sincera.

Ya veo…-Draco se acercó a Hermione y la miró a los ojos.-Repítelo- le pidió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella tiro los platos por mi culpa señor.-dijo con miedo. Draco percibió la mentira en sus ojos pero se limitó a sonreír.

Bien, hoy no hay cena para la señorita Granger.-y después de eso salió de la cocina.

Gracias señorita Granger, creí que se daría cuenta de la mentira.

Se dio cuenta….-Hermione lo sabía, esa sonrisa era de complicidad, Malfoy no le había castigado por el agua sino por la mentira.-Él se dio cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia azotaba la mansión con fuerza, el agua escurría por el cristal de la ventana donde Hermione observaba con emoción el paisaje. Nunca creyó poder extrañar tanto la lluvia hasta que la metieron en ese horrible lugar, y ahora podía verla! Se paró de la silla en la que se encontraba y se dirigió al laboratorio para que Malfoy no le dijera floja denuevo. Al llegar se dispuso a acomodar por orden alfabético todos los ingredientes que tenía en ese lugar. Al parecer el que fuera una esclava no le quitaba la personalidad perfeccionista que la caracterizaba. Después de acomodar todos los frascos de mayos a menor concluyó en que su amo no vendría esa mañana así que fue a desayunar. Y cual fue su sorpresa que al pasar por el comedor se encontró con Draco Malfoy tomando su café en la mesa y leyendo unos papeles.

Buenos días Granger- dijo sin retirar su vista de los papeles que tenía en una mano.

Buenos días mi señor.-le respondió con una sonrisa que él pudo observar de reojo. De repente, un hombre llegó corriendo con cara preocupada desde el jardín.

Un Dragón!...se escapo…quema todo!-dijo entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de correr tan rápido. Draco dejo sus cosas en la mesa y salió corriendo hacia el jardín seguido de varios empleados y esclavos. Tomos varita y convocó su escoba tomándola con la mano y despegando con rapidez. Un gran dragón negro volaba por el jardín que Hermione reconoció como el de Bliss, y con preocupación la buscó por el lugar para encontrarla frente a sus tulipanes llorando y gritándole al animal que se fuera. El dragón la vió y se preparó a tirarle fuego. Hermione corrió lo más que pudo y jaló a la elfina del brazo justo a tiempo para salvarla de una chamuscada terrible.

Granger, metete! Nadie salga! Es una orden.-Grito Draco Malfoy desde su escoba. Luego se dirigió al dragón. –Gala! Regresa ahora mismo al bosque o lo lamentarás. –grito amenazadoramente. El dragón lo miró y lanzo fuego en su dirección, pero Draco lo esquivó con facilidad, lo malo fue que pegó contra unas flores que enseguida se empezaron a quemar. Bliss se safó de los brazos de Hermione y corrió hasta el jardín, ella fue tras la elfina preocupada en lo que pudiera pasarle, sin importar las reglas de su amo. Denuevo el dragón intentó atacarla pero Draco lo distrajo.

Granger! Te dije que te metieras, ahora! Es una orden!

Pero Hermione no hizo caso y se acercó a la elfina que lloraba frente a las cenizas de sus flores.

Por favor Bliss, regresemos, todo va a estar bien, ya verás, pero por favor ven conmigo.- le suplicaba la castaña. No se dio cuenta de que el dragón les lanzó una llamarada de fuego hasta que sintió como alguien le empujaba fuera de ahí.

Ahh!- el juego le había provocado una quemadura en la pierna al joven Malfoy que ahora cojeaba y se montaba en su escoba.

Granger trae la poción!- de dijo muy enojado. Hermione corrió todo lo que pudo hasta el laboratorio y agarró la poción tranquilizadora para dársela a Draco.

Lánzala!

No llegaré!

Ahora!- Hermione lanzó el frasco y Draco voló para cacharlo pero al tiempo que lo hizo el Dragó le pegó en la espalda con la cola haciendo lo caer. Draco le lanzó la poción en el aire pegándole en la cabeza y en menos de un minuto el animal se encontraba dormido en el pasto. Hermione corrió hasta donde se encontraba Malfoy con mucha preocupación.

¿Se encuentra bien?

¡Me desobedeciste! Sabes que debería castigarte!-le grito enfurecido.

Lo se señor y aceptaré cualquier castigo pero déjeme curarle, le puedo hacer una poción para su pierna, por favor. Después puede hacerme lo que desee. –le dijo en voz baja agachando la cabeza. El agua caía fuertemente y su cabello estaba mojado por lo que se e pegaba a la cara.

¿Por qué harías eso? yo no te lo pedí¿Por qué me ayudarías?-preguntó sorprendido por su actitud.

Fue mi culpa, si no fuera por mi no estaría así.-dijo tristemente.

Vi cuando salvaste a Bliss la primera vez. Te pudo haber quemado.

Lo se, pero yo solo soy un objeto más y ella es su amiga. Los objetos rotos se reemplazan los amigos perdidos no.

Si eres un objeto, entonces eres uno muy valioso así que no te rompas.-le dijo con voz tranquila retirándole el cabello de la cara y dándole una sonrisa sincera que le causó escalofríos a la castaña.-Ahora ayúdame a pararme de aquí o nos congelaremos en la lluvia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Jeje espero que les haya gustado . Dejen reviews pls pls pls

L.Q.M!

Besos…

Ana


	4. Malas noticias

………………….

4º

Malas noticias

………………….

Después de entrar a la mansión, Hermione preparó una poción para curar las quemaduras y se dirigió a la habitación de su amo. Toco la puerta esperando que él le indicara entrar.

Pasa. –su voz sonaba tranquila y al parecer se le había pasado el enojo. Ella se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba y dejó la poción en la mesita de noche.-Gracias.

Es mi deber señor.-dijo ella mirando al suelo. Draco no podía dejar de verla, se veía hermosa toda mojada, con el cabello aun goteando y pegado a su cara.

Yo no te lo pedí.

Pero fue por mi culpa.-dijo ella sonrojándose

Tu no me lo pediste-le respondió sonriendo. Ella lo miró sorprendida y sonrió tímidamente antes de tomar la poción de apariencia viscosa en sus manos para aplicársela al "paciente". Draco serró los ojos al contacto con el líquido por el ardor, cosa que ella pudo notar.

Lo lamento.

Deja de lamentarte por cosas que no son culpa tuya.-le ordenó pero su voz no sonaba imperativa, era mas bien como una petición.-Ahora…tengo que ver que castigo te pondré.

Hermione se esperaba una tortura o por lo menos un golpe pero en vez de eso él solo le dio una tarea más.

Mañana tendré visitas, un amigo de mi padre y tu serás la que lo atienda, así que ve a dormir por que mañana tienes que estar perfecta. –Ella abandonó la habitación con un leve "buenas noches" y entró a su cuarto para descansar esperando poder dormir esa noche. Sus sueños empezaron con una de sus tantas pesadillas. En esta ella era perseguida por, los mortífagos en el bosque, todos le mandaban maleficios que esquivaba con dificultad, cuando sentía que ya la alcanzaban, alguien le jaló del brazo y la escondió detrás de uno de los árboles. Ella estaba aterrada, no podía verle el rostro por que estaba cubierto con una capucha negra, iba a gritar pero el la detuvo.

Shhhh! Tranquila, yo no te haré daño.-le susurró tranquilamente con una voz embriagante.

¿Quien eres?-pregunto aun asustaba.

No importa, solo tienes que salir de aquí.-le dijo tomándole de la mano y empezando a caminar.

Ahí est�!- gritó uno de los mortífagos al verlos. Hermione se puso a temblar e intentó correr pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo de frente. El hombre encapuchado se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano pero los mortífagos ya los rodeaban. Uno lanzó un hechizo que el hombre impidió, pero al hacer un movimiento brusco su capucha se resbaló dejando ver a un rubio platinado de ojos grises.

¿Qué?- Hermione se despertó de un jalón con dolor de cabeza¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy en su sueño? Checó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban unos minutos para las 6 de la mañana, así que se levantó y tomó un baño antes de salir a caminar por el lugar. Se asomó por una ventana y vio a un hombre de espaldas caminando en el jardín, Draco Malfoy caminaba mirando al cielo con su escoba en la mano. Al parecer su pierna ya estaba bien. Después de un rato se metió en la mansión y Hermione se apresuró a llegar al laboratorio. Y justo como lo imaginó Draco entro por la puerta unos minutos después.

Necesito que hagas café y, no se, prepares algo para el viej...el amigo de mi padre.- le ordenó a Hermione.-Estaremos en mi despacho.

Enseguida señor.- Hermione preparó todo lo que necesitaba y se encaminó al despacho. Antes de abrir la puerta escucho un poco de la conversación.

Dígame joven Malfoy, que sabe de la guerra?-Le preguntó el viejo.

No mucho señor Parkinson, solo que aun no encuentran a la orden.

Si, y desperdiciaron su oportunidad…-le dijo intentando sonar interesante, Hermione abría la puerta con dificultad en el momento en que el viejo terminó su oración.-…al matar a Arthur Weasley.

�!Clash! Hermione tiró la bandeja con comida y café al suelo e intentaba limpiarlo con las manos temblorosas, Draco la veía entre preocupado y triste al verla así, temblando con los ojos nublados y miedo en su mirada.

Deberías educar más a tus esclavas, Draco.-le dijo burlonamente el viejo. Draco lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

Déjalo, yo lo limpio, solo trae más, y tranquila.- le dijo al oído para que el señor Parkinson no escuchara.

Pero…

Te lo contaré luego, lo prometo.-le cortó sonriendo. Hermione se paró con dificultad y salió de la habitación nerviosa. Ya fuera derramó las lágrimas que contuvo dentro del despacho.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Otro más, que no creo que esté tan bn pero bueno, espero les haya gustado

Los quiero

Besos…

Ana

.Reviews!


	5. Consuelo

5º Consuelo

Draco hacía todo lo posible por hacer la visita del viejo Parkinson lo más corta posible, pero al parecer el viejo no tenía intenciones de irse.

Señor Parkinson, lamento la grosería pero tengo unos asuntos muy importantes que atender.-le dijo ya sin recursos.

¿Qué tan importantes? No puedes hacerlos luego?

Muy importante, se lo aseguro, de suma importancia- Draco no sabía como hacerle entender a ese hombre que se fuera. Necesitaba saber como estaba Hermione. _"Esto no esta nada bien¿por que me tengo que andar preocupando por ella¿por que ella!"_ pensaba mientras veía los labios del señor parkinson moverse.

Y dime, harás el baile de navidad que celebraban en esta casa todos los años?- le preguntó por ultimo parándose del sillón.

Si señor, mi madre adoraba las fiestas así, por lo tanto hay que seguir la tradición.-le respondió abriéndole la puerta del despacho. –Clara, lleve a al señor a la entrada por favor.

Después de ver al viejo salir de su casa se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione y tocó la puerta.

Pase-fue lo que respondió con voz quebrada. Él abrió la puerta y se acercó hasta la cama, donde ella se encontraba envuelta en las sabanas.

¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo suavemente sentándose junto a ella.

Si, se...señor.-dijo asomando su cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar y mostraban tristeza.

No llores-le pidió con intenciones de acariciar su desordenados cabellos, pero se contuvo por su orgullo. Hermione trató de tranquilizarse y se incorporó en la cama quedando junto a él.

Gracias por ser así conmigo, Mal…mi señor.-dijo un poco más tranquila y mirando como jugaban sus manos con la sabana por los nervios. Draco notó que estuvo apunto de decir su apellido pero no le molestó y auque así fuera no habría dicho nada, no en ese momento.

Granger, quieres que te diga lo que pasó?

…si, por favor.-dijo un poco insegura.

Al parecer, Arthur Weasley fue enviado como espía para conseguir información sobre los puntos de reunión y los planes de ataque del señor oscuro, pero lo descubrieron por que en la ceremonia la que ven los mortífagos no se puede entrar sin la marca y al entrar, se activó el hechizo protector. Yo…eso es todo, me retiro.-dijo poniéndose de pié y caminando hacia la puerta. Lo que no sabían es que una rubia con mirada furiosa y llena de celos se escondía detrás del otro lado de la puerta observando todo.

Esa maldita me las pagar�, eso es seguro.

……

En otro lugar muy apartado de ahí, un pelirrojo miraba por la ventana de su recamara, la puerta se abrió y una rubia de cabellos ondulados y ojos azules que mostraban inocencia e ilusión entró en ella.

No vas a cenar, Ronald?

No-dijo sin verla.

Aun piensas en ella, cierto? Ella esta bien, te lo aseguro-le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro. Él parecía no escuchar bien lo que le decía.

Ella me protegió, fue por mi culpa, si yo no fuera tan débil, por mi culpa mi mejor amiga desapareció…

No es verdad! Tu no tienes la culpa, deja de lamentarte tanto, se que ella esta bien, te lo juro, pero si sigues así te va a hacer mal.-le regaño preocupada, no sabía como hacerle entender que no le gustaba verlo así

Eso a quien le importa-le dijo en voz melancólica

A mi!-gritó ya enojada. Ron le miró a los ojos sorprendido, era la primera vez que le oía gritar.

Yo…lo lamento, perdóname Luna.-dijo avergonzado, ella siempre le apoyaba e intentaba subirle los ánimos y él no le tomaba importancia, pero ahora que en verdad la veía, que veía sus ojos brillando, sus labios que presionaba con sus dientes por los nervios, su cabello largo y desordenado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, se arrepentía de no haberle observado antes, por que era hermosa. Ella no pudo más y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin importarles lo que su dueña les ordenara.

Ron…-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente y serrar los ojos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Este estuvo más cortito pero se me crró la mente, les prometo un poco más para la próxima .

Besos…los quiero mucho, gracias por los reviews!

Manden más! Pls pls

Ana


	6. Explosión

……………………..

º6

Explosión

……………………..

Hermione bajó a desayunar, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y se veía triste pero eso no le impidió dedicarle una sonrisa a las personas que se encontraban ahí, todas le saludaron menos clara que hizo como que no la veía, estaba intentando encontrar una forma de hacer que su amo le corriera, que dejara de preocuparse por una esclava sin valor. Después de terminar su plato fue al laboratorio para ver que podía hacer para perjudicarla….

Draco se había levantado muy temprano, no tenía hambre así que se dirigió a su despacho para revisar algunos papeles. Con la muerte de sus padres había heredado todos sus bienes que equivalían a dos casas de vacaciones, cuatro cámaras repletas de oro y la mansión Malfoy. Pero eso no le hacía nada feliz, cambiaría todo lo que tenía por ver a su madre con vida, con poder verla en el jardín, leyendo un libro o tomando té en el balcón de su recamara. Era la única persona a la que había amado y a la única que le permitieron amar. Pero ahora no tenía a nadie que se lo prohibiera.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Cuando la veo llorar…no puedo controlarme, necesito saber que está bien. Pero ¿Por qué?- Draco sabía el porque pero no quería aceptarlo o no podía. Tantos años haciéndola sufrir, insultándole y tratándola como basura para que de un día para otro sintiera cariño por ella. Y ¿era solo cariño? No lo sabía pero prefería seguir así.

Rayos! No le pedí que hiciera más poción tranquilizadora.-Salió del lugar y se dirigió a donde creía se encontraría ella, entró al laboratorio, sonrió al verlo todo acomodado, todos los ingredientes por orden alfabético, los frascos de mayor a menor, todo en orden.

Tenía que ser Granger, ja- se dijo sonriendo. Después se dirigió a un closet y se metió para ver que había, era raro pero no recordaba lo que había en ese lugar. Cuando se encontraba viendo los ingredientes y pociones que había dentro, la puerta se abrió y escuchó pasos, iba a salir pero al asomarse por las rendijas de la puerta vio que la persona que estaba ahí no era precisamente Hermione sino Clara que se acercó a las pociones y tomo cuatro de ellas, las destapó y empezó a mezclarlas para que se descompusieran, pero al mezclar el ultimo vaso, creó una explosión que derramó un liquido verde por todo el lugar, después de eso salió del lugar vigilando a que nadie la viera sin saber que un rubio muy enojado veía todo desde un closet en la habitación, que ahora se encontraba en un terrible desorden.

Draco salió de su escondite y se disponía a salir cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez y Hermione entró por ella.

¿pero qué…?- se sorprendió al ver el desastre. Pero la idea de que alguna poción peligrosa le hubiera salido mal a Draco le alarmó- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

Si, yo no hice esto pero te aseguro que la que lo hizo me las va a pagar.- Después de decir eso convocó un trapeador mágico para que limpiara todo. –Necesito que me hagas más de esa poción tranquilizadora por favor.

Hermione sonrió al escucharle decir por favor, le encantaba que le tratara como a una humana. Que ironía, cuando eran estudiantes le trataba como a un animal y ahora que era su esclava la trataba como a un ser humano. Pero ya no le importaba el pasado, ahora lo apreciaba por como era, nunca creyó dejar de odiarlo, pero lo logró y en muy poco tiempo.

Mientras que Hermione hacía las pociones, Draco iba hecho una furia hacia la cocina.

Clara¿Donde est�?-su grito se escuchó por toda la cocina.

Aquí estoy señor¿Qué desea de mi?-pregunto tranquila.

Deseo una explicación¿por qué mezclaste las pociones?- le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

No se de que me habla amo,-le contestó asustada.

Si lo sabes, maldita mentirosa, tu fuiste la que regó todo en el laboratorio!

Claro que no! De seguro esa niña nueva le dijo eso! Pero no es verdad!- gritaba la esclava.

No! Ella no te vio pero yo si! Y más te vale no meterte con ella, si me entero de que le haces algo más te largas, entendido!- le gritó fuera de sí. Odiaba que le intentaran mentir y sabía leer los ojos de las personas cuando mentían, y, definitivamente ella lo hacía. Draco salió de la cocina sin voltear a verla denuevo.

Te advertí que no hicieras ninguna tontería.-le dijo el ama de llaves.

No te metas, esa mocosa me las va a pagar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, nadie me gana a mi…..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero les haya gustado, prometo no tardarme mucho, gracias por los reviews, espero resivir más, los quiero..

Besos…

Ana


	7. Preparativos

………………….

7º

Preparativos

………………….

Draco, después de regañar a Clara por la explosión, decidió verificar algunos papeles en su oficina, después de eso empezó a buscar algo que leer o ver en el estante del despacho y entonces vio un pequeño álbum que decía "Primer Baile de navidad en la casa Malfoy".

Lo recordaba muy bien, él tendría unos seis años cuando se mudaron a la mansión en la que vivía ahora después del incendio que acabó con su primera casa. Narcisa se encargó de decorar todo el lugar de una forma esplendorosa, los jardines estaban iluminados por medio de magia y los trajes eran de la más fina tela que se pudiera encontrar. La comida la escogió él, que a pesar de su corta edad tenía buen gusto sabía como complacer a los invitados, recordó que su madre le dio ese puesto para que asistiera sin necesidad de regaños por parte de su padre. En la primera página se veía a su familia, sus padres bailaban mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero en señal de aburrimiento.

Dejó el álbum en su lugar y salió en busca de Cordelia, estaba decidido a continuar con esa tradición y ella era la indicada para organizarlo todo. Cuando llegó al comedor le llamó y ella salió de la cocina.

¿Qué desea mi amo?-preguntó con su acostumbrada voz amable.

Quiero que organices todo para el baile de navidad, este año no será la excepción.

Pero creí que no le gustaban, señor- le comentó confundida.

Pero ahora si, así que quiero que te encargues de conseguir todo, yo seguiré escogiendo la comida, quiero que Clara y Melisa se encarguen de las invitaciones, les daré una lista. Y Hermione se encargara de la decoración, los hombres se encargarán de acomodar todo lo pesado y dile a tus ayudantes que preparen las vajillas y consíganme el mejor vino, esto debe ser perfecto.- ordenó el rubio caminando de un lado a otro del comedor pensando en que podría faltar.

Claro señor, no se preocupe, todo será perfecto.

Mientras tanto, Hermione vagaba por la mansión, se encontraba perdida, nunca había pasado por ahí, decidió abrir una puerta para ver si encontraba a alguien que le ayudara a llegar a su habitación. Entró en una puerta pero solo pudo encontrar un cuarto llenos de cuadros, todos le miraron de una forma despectiva y siguieron con sus asuntos, en la sala también había un piano y una pequeña sala de cuero negro, las cortina eran de un verde oscuro y en lo alto de una pared se distinguía un escudo que al parecer era el de la dinastía Malfoy, sus colores eran en especial el negro y plateado, se veía una serpiente y un dragón, tenía unas letras que no pudo distinguir y en el centro una M de color verde con bordes plateados.

Interesante ¿no creer?- escuchó una voz femenina que le hablaba, se volteó pero no encontró a nadie. Entonces se fijó en el cuadro junto a ella. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios como el sol y unos ojos grises tan bellos como los de su amo. Narcisa Malfoy le miraba con una sonrisa. No se parecía a los demás personajes de esa sala, ella poseía unos ojos que irradiaban ternura y una sonrisa amable, los demás le miraban con desprecio, ella no.

Muy interesante mi señora.- le contestó ella un poco tímida.

Eres nueva cierto, ¿de donde eres?- preguntó el retrato.

Yo estudié con su hijo, pero yo era de Gryfindore- se esperó una mueca de asco o hasta un insulto, pero la mujer permaneció con su antigua expresión.

Ya veo, entonces tu has de ser del bando de Dumbledore, cierto? Por eso estas aquí.

Si, además mis padres…

¿Son muggles? Entonces debes ser la amiga de el niño Potter, mi hijo me comentó que eras muy inteligente.- le dijo sin mostrar desprecio en ningún momento.

Si, yo soy la amiga de Harry.- dijo ella recordándole con melancolía, los extrañaba mucho y quería saber si estaban bien.

Yo conocí a su madre, una gran bruja, fuimos compañeras en el colegio pero desees de eso yo me casé y no le volví a ver, ni a sus amigos, que no se como terminó siendo novia de James, ese hombre le sacaba de sus casillas con su presunción, él y Sirius no se cansaban de molestar al pobre Severus.- le contó viendo al vacío como si intentara recordar. Y antes de que Hermione le pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió y Cordelia entró tras ella.

Hermione, donde te metes, te busqué por todas partes.-le reprochó sin prestar atención al lugar, después de decirlo fue que se percató del retrato de la mujer.-Mi señora, lamento interrumpirle.

No te preocupes querida, te he extrañado, ya no vienes a visitarme.

Lo lamento, pero estuve muy atareada, le prometo no faltar mañana, pero ahora necesito llevarme a la joven.- le dijo la sirvienta a Narcisa.

Está bien, me gustó platicar contigo, Hermione. Espero tu también vengas a verme.- le dio sonriendo la rubia.

Claro señora, es un honor.- después de eso las dos mujeres salieron del cuarto.

El señor Malfoy me encargo que te dijera que eres la encargada de la decoración para el baile de navidad, espero hagas un buen trabajo, este baile se ha realizado desde que los amos se usaron a la mansión, la señora Narcisa se encargaba de organizarlo pero como puedes ver ya no podrá, no se por que el amo sigue con esto ya que a él nunca le gustó mucho, solo asistía por que su madre le encargaba el menú.

Hermione rió al imaginarse a Draco en el baile con cara de frustración. Después de eso, se encargó de ver manteles, adornos de mesa, floreros, escoger colores para todo y de acomodar el lugar, el salón era enorme y tenía una gran pista de baile en el centro, decidió que los colores principales serían verde y un poco de rojo ya que era navidad, además los días siguientes visitó a la señora Malfoy para que le aconsejara como adornar el lugar. Colocó unas pequeñas lámparas voladoras de color verde rojo y blanco que flotaban sobre cada mesa, había jarrones grandes adornados algunas rosas rojas y blancas, muerdazos en algunos lugares del salón y acomodó las mesas como para seis. Todo debía ser perfecto.

Draco contrató a unos fantasmas que tocarían en el baile y verificó que todo estuviera bien. Cuando entró al salón observó a Hermione ordenando a unos hombres a colocar las mesas, se veía muy concentrada y un poco desesperada por que no le entendían.

No, no! A la derecha…..no tanto!...si ahí!...NO!-Hermione suspiró resignada- me rindo.

Wingardium leviosa!- dijo Draco y la mesa flotó hasta colocarse en el punto donde Hermione quería que estuviera. Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para verlo. Él tenía una media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.-Veo que te hace falta tu varita, Granger.

Gracias por la ayuda, mi señor.- le dijo agradecida.

No hay por que, es mi banquete.- le dijo dedicándole otra de sus sonrisas derretidotas antes de dar vuelta y salir del salón.

Todo estaba listo para el baile, los arreglos, las mesas, la comida, la música, todo, pero ella no se atrevía a preguntar si estarían presentes o no, claro que no creía que como invitada sino como mesera o algo así, pero luego recordó que él si podía usar magia por lo que haría un hechizo para que los platos se limpiaran solos o algo así. Después de verificar todo subió a su habitación totalmente exhausta pero todo el sueño y cansancio se le olvidó al ver tendido en su cama el vestido más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Perdonenme por la tardanza pero no pude continuar antes, espero les haya gustado, y prometo seguir, no c si pronto, pero no dejaré la historia sin un final.

Los quiero

Revieuws pls

Besos…

Ana


	8. El baile

8º El baile

Hermione observó el vertido que se encontraba en su cama, era precioso, largo y muy elegante, era de un color dorado muy claro casi perla, con una delgada hilera de flores de distintos dorados que le recorrían de punta a punta como espiral, no podía creer que alguien le diera un vestido tan hermoso a una esclava. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo inspeccionó con cuidado, la tela era definitivamente fina y muy suave, la parte de abajo era un poco amplia pero no en exceso. Después de eso lo colocó en el armario con sumo cuidado. Después se dispuso a quitarse el peinado y cerrillar su cabello, pero cuando abrió el cajón de su tocador se encontró con una cajita en la que había un collar y unos aretes q le combinaban.

Wow! Malfoy se lució!-dijo sorprendida. Mientras que en la otra habitación un rubio reía por la sorpresa de su esclava.

Al día siguiente ella se despertó temprano para ir al jardín, quería saludar a Bliss que sabía que, aunque sus plantitas estuvieran cubiertas de nieve estaría ahí.

Hola Bliss, que haces?- le preguntó sonriendo.

No dejaré q se congelen mis margaritas, les estoy quitando la nieve.

Te ayudo- y juntas empezaron a retirar la nieve del lugar.

Después de eso y una guerra de bolas de nieve que obviamente ganó por la diferencia de tamaños.

La castaña se dirigió a la cocina para comer un poco y ahí se encontró con Cordelia.

Buenas tardes mi niña, que deseas tomar?

No se preocupe, yo lo preparo, usted siga con lo suyo- le contestó sonriendo.

¿lista para el baile? Tendrás que arreglarte muy bien, como esclava de un Malfoy debes verte esplendorosa!- le dijo la señora emocionada.

Claro, el vestido es hermoso, no me lo esperaba.- le dijo Hermione.

Mi amo es muy bondadoso aunque no lo parezca.

Lo se, me ha sorprendido lo cambiado que está, ya no es el Draco Malfoy que conocía.- le contestó recordando a su antiguo compañero.

Hermione, el otro día hablaste con el retrato de la señora Malfoy, cierto?- le preguntó la mujer con seriedad.

si, pero yo no…

Te pido que no le digas a mi señor, la señora Malfoy me prohibió rotundamente decirle donde se encontraba ese lugar, no quiere que su hijo le vea, por que aunque puede platicar con ella, no es un humano, es solo un pedazo de papel pegado en la pared.

Pero parece recordar todo.- le contestó Hermione

Solo recuerda desde su infancia hasta el día que fue pintada que es cuando Draco tenía 11 años.

ya veo- dijo la castaña comprendiendo, lo que la señora Malfoy no quería era que el cuadro no lo reconociera o le confundiera con alguien más.

Después de eso todos se prepararon para el baile, ella se dio un baño y se maquillo y peino de forma sencilla pero que le hacía ver muy bien, cuando estuvo lista, bajó a la cocina para encontrarse con los demás. Todas las mujeres tenían el mismo vestido pero en otro color, algunas iban de azul, otras cuantas de rojo, unas de verde, un par de ella de morado pero ninguna de dorado, solo ella. Entró al salón, todo estaba perfecto, la música, la comida, los adornos…

La gente parecía complacida, algunos bailaban, otros comían y platicaban con sus conocidos. Buscó a su amo con la vista pero no le encontró así que decidió irse.

Caminaba por un pasillo cuando un hombre alto y corpulento le detuvo.

A donde vas preciosa?- le preguntó tomándole del brazo, ella al verlo le recordó.

Flash-Back

Se encontraba tirada en el suelo húmedo, no sabía exactamente cuantos días llevaba así, la puerta se abrió y unos hombre entraron por ella.

Es la más reciente- dijo uno de ellos, el otro caminó hasta ella y le jaló el cabello para ver su cara.

No está mal….mmm, pero veamos que puede hacer.-le respondió acercándose peligrosamente a su cuerpo, ella, por reflejo le empujó.- Estúpida sangre sucia! No te atreverás a empujarme nunca más.

Y después de decir eso le golpeó hasta saciar su enojo. Cuando terminó la pobre no podía moverse del dolor y con mucho trabajo consiguió tomar una posición en la q n se lastimara tanto mientras el hombre abandonaba el lugar.

Flash Back out

Disculpe se…señor pero tengo que irme.-su voz se quebraba mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

No creo q a tu amo le guste q dejes a sus invitados descontentos.-le dijo el hombre caminando hacia ella.

No, yo no….por favor déjeme- le contestó sintiendo q su espalda chocaba contra una puerta.

No lo creo- pero en eso ella tomó la perilla de la puerta y lo más rápido que pudo la abrió y entró cerrándola tras de sí. –Abre la puerta!

No lo creo- le contestó ella usando el tono que el hombre había utilizado.

¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta, Granger?- preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella. Hermione volteó lentamente para ver a Draco Malfoy sentado sobre un viejo sillón verde.

Yo…lo lamento- dijo ésta bajando la cabeza.

¿Qué lamentas? Si yo solo te hice una pregunta- le contestó sonriendo. A ella se le escapó una sonrisa al ver la de su amo y sus mejillas tomaron un débil tono rosado.- Creo q no te había mostrado este lugar, o si, Granger?

No señor.

Bien, te diré por q es diferente este cuarto- le dijo parándose y caminando hacia ella y empezando a dar vueltas a su alrededor.-Este lugar es diferente por que aquí yo soy Malfoy y tu Granger, soy hurón y tu come-libros, sangre sucia y……Mortifago- al decir lo ultimo su expresión cambió a triste pero solo por un momento antes de volver a verla.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Que aquí eres libre sangre sucia.- le susurró al oído.

¿libre? Puedo decirle como quiera?

Como se te ocurra- le respondió con otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

¿Puedo decirle…Draco?-le preguntó mirándole a los ojos, la expresión de Draco cambió a sorprendida y luego a feliz, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la música empezó a sonar, era una melodía lenta pero no triste, los violines creaban magia. Draco se inclinó hacia delante y extendió su mano.

Desea bailar conmigo, hermosa dama?- Ella le miro sorprendida por el cumplido pero tomó su mano y se dejó guiar por él.

¿Y dime Granger, que ha sido de tu vida?

No te lo imaginarías- le respondió risueña.

A ver, cuéntame- le pidió sonriendo.

Pues fui capturada por mortífagos y vendida como esclava.

¿Cómo esclava¿y te maltratan? Por q si lo hacen, que se cuide tu amo por q se las verá conmigo- le dijo fingiendo enojo haciéndola reír.

No, claro que no, al contrario, es muy amable y considerado, no tengo palabras para agradecerle la forma en que me trata.- le contestó ella mirándole a los ojos.

¿Y no deseas irte de su lado?- preguntó rompiendo el contacto visual, sus mejillas se tornaron de un casi invisible rosa mientras esperaba nervioso la respuesta de la chica y continuaba bailando.

Yo…….- el tiempo que tardaba en responder estaba matando de nervios a Draco.- …no quiero.- dijo débilmente, tan bajo que él no pudo escuchar más que susurros.

Yo no..no te..no escuche- dijo él, y ahora sus mejillas tenían un color rosa más visible.

Dije que no quiero irme de su lado- dijo con voz clara y con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro. Él la miró a los ojos sonriendo tímidamente y luego se acercó a su oído.

Si yo fuera él, me alegraría saber eso- le susurró. La música se detuvo y él se alejó de ella.

Creo que sus invitados le esperan.

Odio los bailes- dijo haciendo un puchero como el de la foto de navidad mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-Buenas noches…..Hermione.- dijo antes de abandonar el lugar. Ella se quedó un rato más antes de salir y dirigirse a su habitación, ya en ella se desvistió y se colocó la pijama, dejó el vestido en una silla y se quitó el collar y los aretes. Después de mirar por la ventana y ver las estrellas dejó escapar un suspiro y se decidió a dormir lista para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Se encontraba en un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, llevaba un vestido azul que le llegaba un poco más arriba q la rodilla, su cabello estaba suelto y en su mano había una rosa blanca. Miraba fascinada el paisaje con ojos brillantes, una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en sus labios mientras observaba los diferentes tipos de flores del lugar.

Me encanta como te ves con ese vestido- ella volteó para ver al dueño de esa voz y su sonrisa creció al ver a Draco recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol. Estaba vestido con una playera blanca de botones, los primeros tres estaban desabotonados y dejaban ver su pecho, y tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos blancos. Se acercó a ella y se colocó por detrás rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Se sentía segura en ellos, no quería que le soltara, le gustaba estar así, junto a él.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos viendo el hermoso paisaje juntos, él sol se escondía detrás de unas verdes montañas y unas cuantas estrellas se empezaban a asomar en el horizonte.

Hermione, te quiero.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada por el ruido de la puerta.

Granger! Deja de dormir y apúrate!- le gritaba Clara desde afuera.

Lo lamento- contestó la castaña poniéndose en pié y encaminándose a la puerta.-¿Qué sucede?

Mi amo te espera en el laboratorio.- le contestó fría y cortante antes de darse la vuelta y caminar.

Perdonenme! Se que me tardé y que este cap. tmb es corto pero es q no me llegan más ideas por el momento a la cabza y tengo otras cosas q no me dejan pensar bn, les prometo que aunque me tarde no dejaré de escribir, los quiero y muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Besos….

Ana


	9. Más que cariño

Hermione caminaba con paso rápido hacia el laboratorio, el sueño le estaba matando pero no podía dejar esperando a su amo. A su mente llego la escena de su sueño y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al llegar al lugar entro sin hacer mucho ruido y se encontró con la espalda del rubio platinado, le toco suavemente el hombro y éste volteo para verla dándole una sonrisa burlona.

-Veo q no eres una persona que se desvela, Granger- le comento señalando las ojeras q se formaron debajo de sus ojos por la falta de sueño.

-Lamento llegar tarde señor- le respondió sonrojada por su comentario. No era su culpa que la fiesta terminara tan tarde.

-Jaja no te preocupes solo necesito pedirte una poción tranquilizante y un poco más para dormir.

-Señor no creo que sea bueno que tome tanto esa poción- le dijo preocupada sabiendo que tomar esa poción en exceso no era bueno para la salud.

-No, pero no dormir tampoco es bueno o si? Solo hazlo y ya veremos que pasa- le dijo Draco caminando hacia la puerta sin tomarle mucha importancia. Después de eso le miró por ultima vez y salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

El rubio no podía dejar de pensar en la noche pasada, de su mente no se borraba la imagen de Hermione con ese hermoso vestido y con una gran sonrisa, algo tenía esa mujer que le hacia desear ser la causa de su alegría, cada día que pasaba se iba volviendo más necesario para él escucharle hablar y verla reír.

Caminó hasta su despacho y se sentó en su escritorio para revisar lo que tenia que hacer ese día mientras una mujer entraba por la puerta.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy, esplendida fiesta la de ayer- le dijo una hermosa rubia con ojos coquetos y sonrisa sarcástica.

-Nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta querida amiga- le dijo Draco sonriendo parándose

para saludarle.

-Como siempre el joven Malfoy desapareció de la fiesta pero esta vez no me invito para huir juntos.-le dijo fingiendo indignación.

-Lo lamento Pansy pero te vi muy ocupada con tu acompañante como para interrumpirlos- le contestó él viéndola divertido. Ella solo se sonrojó y aparto su mirada.

-Yo no….él no es…ahhh! Merlín Draco! Como puedes darte cuenta de todo!- le dijo ella en forma de regaño.

-Vamos Pansy, tengo que saber que clase de persona se acerca mi pequeña- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. –y como te fue en la fiesta?

-Bien, es solo que no confío en lo que dice sentir por mí- dijo con semblante triste.

Draco Malfoy no era una persona con muchos amigos pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera, desde chicos Pansy, Blaise y Draco eran verdaderos amigos, a ellos les confiaba todo y con ellos se mostraba como era en verdad, los tres se comprendían y para ellos Pansy era una hermanita a la cual defender, vamos no solo existía el trío dorado solo q ellos no se daban a notar tanto.

-El que se atreva a jugar contigo no lo cuenta Pansy- le dijo serio.

-Lo sé, con ustedes dos como amigos no creo q alguien se meta conmigo, ve lo que le pasó a Nott.-le contestó riendo al recordar lo que sus amigos le habían hecho.

-Ja no creo q se atreva a burlarse de nadie más en lo que le queda de vida.

-Por lo menos no de Draco Malfoy, Blais Zabini y Pansy Parkinson! No señor! Jajajaja

Y así siguieron platicando durante un buen rato hasta que Draco le invitó a pasar a comer.

Cuando entraron al comedor la comida ya estaba servida, asi que se sentaron a comer pero fueron interrunpidos por una alegre castaña que llegaba a decirle a su amo que había terminado lo que le encargo.

-Ya acabé las pociones señor, se las dejé en la mesa en los frascos que me dio, necesita q le…OH lo siento no me di cuenta de que tenia compañía- le dijo sonrojándose por haber entrado así.

-No te preocupes, elles…

-Pansy Parkinson- termino Hermione.

-Si, y ella es….

-Hermione Granger.

-Si ¬¬U veo que se acuerdan bien- dijo esperando no ser interrumpido.

Hermione y Pansy se miraron por un momento, la castaña sin saber que decir o como reaccionar y la rubia sin expresión alguna. Y de pronto los labios de la rubia se curvaron en una sonrisa y Hermione soltó el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo.

-No creí volver a verte, Granger.- le dijo volteando a ver al rubio.

-Yo tampoco lo creí- le contesto sonriendo y llevando su mirada hasta posarla en el joven que las miraba confundido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin saber por que le miraban.

-Nada - dijo Hermione- con permiso, tengo que ir al jardín.

-¿Qué? ¿Que hice?- Preguntó de nuevo Draco.

-¿No te das cuenta Draco? Le salvaste la vida a esa niña!- le dijo Pansy viéndolo seria. – no creo que hubiera resistido mucho tiempo más ahí.

-Yo solo necesitaba alguien que me ayudara en la mansión y ella estaba ahí.- le contestó sin tomarle importancia y empezando a comer.- Además no soportaría la idea de saber que sigue ahí metida con ese intelecto y capacidad de aprender cosas. Sabes que…

-Nunca vas a dejar de admirarla y sentir cierto cariño hacia ella.- terminó ella viéndolo con ternura.- acéptalo siempre ha sido así y eso no va a cambiar.

-No estés tan segura- el semblante de Draco se entristeció.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto extrañada.

-No se si solo sea cariño- le dijo con una sonrisa triste.- es que no me la he podido quitar de la cabeza! En el baile se veía…yo…no c que hacer….cuando la veo!- dijo nervioso y frustrado. Ella le miró por unos segundos y luego suspiró.

-Sabes, has cambiado tanto desde que te conocí , siempre travieso pero intentando hacer todo lo posible por agradarle a tu padre, desde que esta guerra inició has madurado tanto, al principio creí que te unirías al señor oscuro después de lo que pasó en 6º, pero decidiste estar fuera de todo eso, no sabes cuanto miedo me da que él quiera hacerte daño.- le dijo la rubia viéndolo con protección, todos los días desde que la guerra se había desatado rogaba por que sus amigos estuvieran bien, por que Voldemort no les hiciera daño y por que los aurores creyeran en ellos.

-No te preocupes por mi Pansy, yo estaré bien- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Me encantas!- le contestó la joven abrazándolo sin importarle que acababa de tirar su plato.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la mansión Hermione jugaba en el jardín con su pequeña amiga mientras le observaban sin que ella lo supiera.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí Hermione Granger, él es mío.- pensaba mientras buscaba la forma de lograr deshacerse de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Los días pasaron rápido en la mansión Malfoy, Hermione cada día se sentía más segura y en casa, y no podía dejar de lado sus sentimientos cada vez que veía a su amo.

Draco no se encontraba tan diferente a ella, ya había pasado casi un año desde que la castaña había llegado a su casa y desde ese momento no se sentía solo, no sabia que haría con lo que tenia dentro, temía que si ella se enteraba de sus sentimientos le rechazaría, por lo que permanecía callado y manteniendo su distancia. Lo que no sabia era que estar junto a él era lo que más deseaba la leona desde hacia un tiempo.

Se acercaba el 31 de octubre y el día de brujas se celebraría a lo grande en la alta sociedad del mundo mágico. Draco deseaba invitarle a la fiesta pero no podía llegar con una esclava como acompañante, seria muy bajo para un Malfoy, entonces llegó una idea a la cabeza.

-¿¡Como no se me ocurrió antes? Si seré bobo, es una fiesta de disfraces, no la reconocerían……espero.

Y con esa idea salio de su cuarto para buscar a la castañita de sus sueños.

Hermione se encontraba en el laboratorio haciendo una poción aromática por diversión cuando Draco entró por la perta dándole un susto de muerte.

-Ah! Dios mío, señor me ha asustado.- le dijo con una mano en el pecho con el corazón acelerado.

-¿Tan feo estoy?- le dijo en forma de broma, ella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. -¿Y que se supone que haces aquí si yo no te he encargado nada?

Ella se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Yo…es que no tenia nada que hacer...yo lo lamento…estaba.

Draco rió divertido al ver como Hermione se ponía nerviosa.

-Solo pregunte por curiosidad, puedes hacer lo que quieras mientas no sea una poción para envenenarme jajaja.

-Nunca haría eso señor- le contestó ya más tranquila y sonriéndole.

-Y bien, ¿Qué hacías?

-Una poción aromática. – le dijo tan roja como una manzana.

-jajaja que bien por que la vas a necesitar.- le contestó encontrando el momento perfecto para invitarla a la fiesta.

-Yo? Para que la necesitaría?

-Para utilizarla el 31 en la fiesta de disfraces de los Parkinson. –Le dijo dedicándole la mejor de las sonrisas.

-¿Yo? Señor pero si soy una…usted sabe.- dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza reflejada en ellos.

-Eso no importa, nadie lo sabrá, además es de disfraces, si hay alguien conocido ni te reconocerá.

-¿Por qué me invita a mi? – le dijo mirando esos ojos color mercurio que le enloquecían.

-Por que quiero ir contigo, además, se de buena fuente que bailas muy bien.- dijo sonriendo burlón.

-¿a si?- le contestó siguiendo su juego.- ¿y quien ha sido si se puede saber?

-Un joven muy apuesto, elegante, agradable y buen bailarín, creo que le dicen hurón.- le dijo haciendo como si intentara recordar su nombre. Hermione no se contuvo y su risa invadió la habitación haciendo sonreír al rubio. -¿irás conmigo? Por favor.

-Yo..

-No es una orden -Le interrumpió antes de que ella contestara

-Lo se- dijo sonriendo- si, me encantaría acompañarle.

La sonrisa de Draco era de la más pura felicidad. La abrasó y le dio un rápido beso en la frente antes de salir por donde llegó dejadla totalmente sorprendida.

Esa noche al llegar a su recamara se topó con un hermoso vestido color violeta, a su lado se encontraba un par de alas con una combinación de azules, verdes y morados con pequeños destellos brillantes que las hacían ver realmente divinas. Unas zapatitas que combinaban a la perfección y un antifaz de mariposa que combinaba con las alas.

Después de probárselo y ver que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho a su medida, se lo quitó y salió de su cuarto para ver al responsable de tan hermoso regalo.

Tocó tímidamente la puerta de la recamara d Draco y esté le informó que pasara.

Entró intentando no hacer ruido. El rubio se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro de portada negra, al verla dejó el libro en la mesita a un lado de su cama y le sonrió.

-Yo solo venia a agradecerle por el hermoso disfraz señor.

-me alegra que te gustara.

-¿Desea algo antes de dormir?- le preguntó con una sonrisita tímida.

-Si, acércate- le dijo señalando su cama como invitándola a sentarse, el se incorporó en la cama y esperó a que ella llegara a su lado.- Solo quiero preguntarte unas cosas.

-Esta bien, en que le puedo ayudar?

-¿Eres feliz aquí?- le pregunto mirándole a los ojos. Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta pero le respondió con seguridad.

-Si señor, aquí soy feliz.

-¿Conmigo?- su mirada paresia suplicarle que dijera un si, pero ella no necesitaba que el le mirara así para asentir. Al hacerlo vio en los ojos del rubio un brillo especial que no supo descifrar bien.

-Gracias, eso es todo.- le dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que ella no notara la sonrisa que amenazaba por brotar de sus labios.

-señor…¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- él dudó un segundo y luego asintió.- ¿Usted es feliz?

Él la miró sorprendido, no sabia que responder, ¿era feliz? A veces, cuando estaba con sus amigos o recordaba momentos felices con su madre, y especialmente cuando estaba con ella. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir eso; por que siempre que la veía su corazón latía de emoción, por que no paraba de pensar en ella todo el día, que tenia que no la pudo odiar después de intentarlo por 7 años? Tenia que averiguarlo antes de volverse loco…¿por ella?

Después de pensar tanto recordó que ella estaba ahí esperando su respuesta.

-Yo…no lo se, solo a veces.- le contesto confundido.

-¿Conmigo?- él la miró, ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso? Sus ojos estaban ansiosos, no sabia como decirle, un simple si no bastaba, se fueron acercando lentamente y antes de que alguno se diera cuenta sus labios se habían juntado y se besaban primero con ternura, un beso suave en el que demostraban lo que sentían, poco a poco se fue intensificando hasta volverse pasional. No querían separarse pero la falta de aire los obligó, se miraron a los ojos, los dos sorprendidos de lo que acababa de pasar sin moverse ni decir nada, hasta que Draco se levantó y le tomo de la mano sacándola del cuarto y llevándola por los pasillos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto hermione confundida

-Ya veraz!- fue su única respuesta.

Después de doblar aquí y allá por un pasillo y otro se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta de madera.

-Sierra los ojos.-le pidió serio

-Pero que…

-es una orden- le dijo sonriendo. Ella los serró y Draco abrió la puerta y la guió dentro tomándole de las manos.

-Ahora ábrelos…

A Hermione se le escapó el aliento cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con millones y millones de libros por todas partes.

-Son tuyos- le dijo draco viéndola a los ojos, Hermione no sabia que decir. Libros! Eso era lo único que le faltaba para ser feliz… eso y sus amigos.

-Gracias!- fue lo único que puedo decir antes de abrazarlo muy fuerte.-te quiero- después de decir eso se tapó la boca al darse cuenta lo qua acababa de decir, pero se tranquilizó al escucharlo decir:

-Yo también Hermione.

Se quedaron así abrazados un buen rato viendo los libros y la chimenea arder, sin pensar en nada más que en lo que estaban sintiendo, sin pensar en la guerra que se estaba llevando acabo afuera de esa mansión, sin pensar en las personas que se opondrían a sus sentimientos o en las barreras que tenían que superar, solo en que en ese momento eran felices así, uno junto al otro…

Por otro lado la guerra iba a dar un jiro sorprendente, los aurores y miembros de a orden del fénix se preparaban para la batalla final, y si que estaban preparados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Perdón por tardar tanto y subir un cap tan corto pro la verdad ya no pensaba seguir, por que no me da tiempo jeje y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza pero prometo terminarla no se cuanto tarde pero lo haré solo les digo q van a ser asi, cortitos jeje gracias por leer mi historia y perdon si los estoy decepcionando.

4


	11. Nota d la Autora

Hola a todos! Lo mas probable es que en este momento esten enojados conmigo por que en vez de subir otro capitulo despues de anios estoy escribiendo una nota, pero es solo para decirles que aunque pensaba en no seguir escribiendo estoy intentando terminar por lo menos esta historia, asi que pronto voy a subir un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, y les agradecria mucho si me dieran consejos para ver si los puedo utilizar en la historia, muchas gracias por haber leido, en verdad se los agradesco y perdon por haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Me senti tan mal cuando me di cuenta de que al no terminar mi historia hago lo mismo que los demas autores que dejan historias muy buenas sin un final, no es q la mia sea muuuy buena pero si a ustedes les gusta entoncs no es justo dejarlo asi vdd? Jaja bueno ya los he de haber cansado con tanta palabreria, otra vez gracias por leer.

Besos

Su amiga

Ana


	12. Esta viva

N/a: Estoy en Canada, en una escuela que te da una computadora con acceso a solo lo q la escuela quiere y no tengo como poner acentos pero hago lo que puedo. Y si leen por ahí ninia es niña pero es por q aun no conseguía la ñ.

Capitulo 11

Estas viva

El salón de baile estaba a reventar, la gente caminaba d un lado a otro del salón intentando descubrir con quienes se encontraban. Había todo tipo de disfraces y antifaces. Hasta ahora Hermione había visto cisnes, mariposas, pájaros, dragones, serpientes, pavos reales, hasta caballos!! El lugar era hermoso decorado con plateado y negro, todo era muy elegante y la música exquisita, el solo ver la comida provocaba que se le hiciera agua la boca. Pero lo que mas llamaba su atención y lo que no había podido dejar de observar era al Príncipe de azul que se encontraba a su lado y, para empeorar los latidos de su corazón, acababa de tomarla de la mano.

-Estas seguro de esto? – le pregunto a su príncipe sin poder evitar una nota de nerviosismo en su vos.

-Claro que si, anda deja de preguntar tonterías y vamos a buscas a Pansy que ha de estar desesperada por ver a alguien capaz de mantener una conversación que no sea de guerra o de zapatos.- Le respondió Draco dándole un apretón a su mano y caminando en direccion a la mesa de los Parkinson. Al llegar Draco alargo un brazo y toco delicadamente el hombro de una de las mujeres que se encontraban paradas al lado de la mesa, esta se dio la vuelta y al verlo sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo. Hermione no pudo evitas sentir una punzada de celos al ver como la mujer ponía sus brazos al rededor de Draco y el le decía algo al oído haciéndola reír. La mujer se volteo a verla y le sonrió de una forma que hacia que lo poco de su cara que no estaba cubierta por un antifaz negro, que parecía ser la cara de una pantera, se viera picara.

-Y se puede saber quien es tu acompañante, mi querido Draco?- Draco volteo a ver a Hermione sin saber que nombre inventar para que los que estuvieran a su alrededor no se dieran cuenta de quien era en realidad.

-Ella…ella es..mmm..-Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Hermione se adelanto y se presento con un acento francés muy bien disimulado.

-Jane Bibeau, gustu en conosegla…-

-Pansy Parkinson pero llámame Pansy.- Le dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa que a Hermione ponía nerviosa.

-Gracias, tu llámame Jane- Le respondió intentando sonar segura de si misma. Draco le sonrió y le tendió la mano, ella la tomo y después de decir un suave 'hasta luego' se dejo llevar por el rubio hasta la pista de baile.

-Tengo que reconocer que los maestros tenían razón al decir que eres brillante Granger- Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la música empezaba a sonar con un ritmo lento. Ella solo podía verlo a los ojos. Gracias a Dios llevaba un simple antifaz del mismo azul que su ropa que dejaba ver a la perfección un par de ojos tan grises como una tormenta de otoño, eran los ojos mas hermosos que había visto jamás y no podía creer que en un tiempo pasado pensaba que eran igual a dos témpanos de hielo cuando en este momento los sentía tan calidos como una tormenta tropical. Lo quería, se lo había dicho pero los dos había actuado como si nada esos últimos días antes del baile. Draco se encerrada en su despacho y se escondía detrás de sus papeles mientras ella se escondía detrás de las paginas de un libro en la biblioteca, pero aun así era difícil ignorar el cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo cuando recordaba esa noche. Y ahora estaba aquí bailando junto a el por segunda vez y realmente deseaba que no fuera la ultima.

-Hermione- la voz de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo fijar bien su mirada en él.- Te ves hermosa- le dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para q ella pudiera escuchar bien sus palabras. Ella no supo que decir por un momento en el que sentía que toda la sangre había subido a su cabeza. Después de un rato le dijo en un tono tan bajo como el suyo un delicado _gracias_ y desvió la mirada. Pero al hacerlo noto unos ojos verdes que brillaban sobre una mascada roja.

-Estas segura de esto?- le pregunto Lupin mirándola con seriedad.

-Si- dijo segura.-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y Tonks aun no esta completamente bien como para arriesgarse así.

-Pero sabes que si algo te pasa es probable que él me mate verdad?- volvió a preguntar Remus.

-No me va a pasar nada profesor! Ya soy una niña grande. Además es importante que encontremos información de donde pueden estar el horcrux ( N/a: no se me el nombre en español y no c si asi se escrib en ingles jeje) que falta. Por favor no le digas a Harry hasta que regrese, no quiero que se preocupe por mi, ya tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, no quiero causar problemas.

-El te quiere Ginny, lo sabes, pero en su situación tiene miedo de ponerte en riesgo al hacerlo.- Remus no era ningún tonto, podía leer en la mirada de la pelirroja el dolor que sentía al hablar de Harry Potter.

-Pero que no se da cuenta de que ya lo estoy?! Estamos en una guerra, no puede evitar que esté en peligro por mas que quiera, por que no deja de preocuparse tanto por los demás por un momento y se permite ser feliz? Por que no me deja hacerlo feliz Remus?! No lo entiendo- le contesto Ginny con lagrimas amenazando escapar por sus mejillas, pero las pudo contener antes de que se derramaran y respiró hondo un momento antes de volver a hablar. –Voy a ir a esa fiesta, nadie me reconocerá, es de disfraces. Solo necesito conseguir uno que no deje ver mi rostro y todo saldar bien. Ya veraz.

En ese momento llego Luna cargando una caja que dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo.

-Ahí esta todo, por favor póntelo aquí, anda si? Muero por verte con eso puesto-le dijo dejando escapar una risita. Ginny se agachó y saco de la caja algo que parecía ser una falda roja con monedas doradas alrededor de la cintura, después un top totalmente cubierto de monedas doradas que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y por ultimo unas pulseras y una mascada roja que se colocó alrededor de su cara solo dejando ver sus ojos. Cuando termino de ponerse el disfraz Luna dio unos brinquitos de emoción.

-Te ves divina!- tengo que tomarte una foto, espera aquí.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Luna, no hay tiempo para eso..

-tonterías! La fiesta es dentro de dos horas, tenemos tiempo suficiente, además se de alguien que se va a enojar cuando se entere de que se perdió de verte con ese escote jujuju.- fue la respuesta de Luna antes de abandonar la habitación para conseguir su cámara.

-A donde vas?- le preguntó Ron cuando la vio pasar.

-A mi cuarto, no puedo decir mucho pero tengo mucho tiempo bye!- le dijo sin voltear a verlo. Ron solo la vio doblar la esquina del corredor confundido.

-Y a esta que le pasa ahora?.

Ya que Luna termino de tomar las fotos y que se aseguraron de que si cabello no se notara debajo del turbante, Ginny tomó su barita y con un pop desapareció del lugar.

-Si no llega antes de las 8 de la mañana estamos fritos.- le dijo Luna a Remus con una sonrisa que no escondía su preocupación por la pelirroja.

------------------------------------------

Draco vio el cambio en el rostro de la castaña, algo había hecho que se sorprendiera y no fue su comentario. Desvió la mirada para ver que era eso que había hecho que sus músculos se tensaran y se encontró con una mujer que aunque no dejaba ver su rostro tenia un cuerpo que llamaba la atención de los hombres del lugar, estaba bailando con un hombre disfrazado de serpiente, pero por el tamaño de su barriga parecía ser una serpiente que se había tragado un elefante. Algo estaba mal con esa chica, no sabia que pero no sentía que fuera alguien conocido y a la vez si. Tendría que preguntarle a Blaise después de bailar con Hermione. Se veía demasiado hermosa como para distraer su atención de ella por otra mujer.

-Y dime "Jane" de donde sacaste ese nombre?- le pregunto intentando llamar su atención otra vez. Ella lo volteo a ver y dejó escapar una risita.

-Es mi segundo nombre, pero casi nadie me llama así, solo mi tía Amelia pero hace mucho que no la veo, la ultima vez que la vi….-Draco no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver como la castaña podía seguir y seguir hablando cuando el solo le había hecho una simple pregunta.-….te estoy aburriendo?- le preguntó al darse cuenta de que había estado hablando mucho.

-Jajajaja todo lo contrario.- le dijo sonriendo, y su sonrisa creció aun mas cuando lo que podía ver de su cara se sonrojo. Siguieron bailando un par de canciones más y después la música se detuvo para que la gente tomara asiento y comenzara el banquete. Se sentaron en la mesa de los Parkinson y mientras los demás conversaban Pansy le hablo en voz baja.

-Te estas divirtiendo?

-Si mucho! Es una fiesta hermosa.-le contesto Hermione. Pansy sonrió y volteó a ver q nadie les viera para decir algo más.

-Me alegro Granger.

-Perdón?- le pregunto la castaña asustada. La rubia solo se rió suavemente.

-Conozco muy bien a Draco Malfoy como para saber que no vendría a un baile con una francesa que acaba de conocer. Pero por otro lado, no creo que le molestara venir acompañado de alguien con la que pudiera platicar.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No estas molesta?

-Pero que tonterías dices, mientras mis padres no se enteren es in placer tenerte aquí.- le dijo. –Y lo de mis padres es por sus ideas ya sabes la sangre y esas cosas….

Pero Hermione dejo de escucharla por que su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la mujer de rojo. La vio dirigirse hacia un pasillo.

-Pansy donde esta el baño?- le pregunto para ver si podía seguirla.

- ….pero con todas esas palabre… que? Ah el baño si quieres te acompaño.-Le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Pansy querida! Ya saludaste a los McAllister? Ven te tengo que presentar al hijo de un amigo de tu padre, un chico encantador….-le dijo su madre haciéndole señas con la mano para que la siguiera.

-Lo lamento "Jane" pero tendrás que encontrar el baño tu sola, ve por ese pasillo y entra en la tercera puerta, no, en la cuarta, o es la quinta? Hay no se tu búscalo jeje.- y después de decir eso siguió a su madre. Hermione se paro' pero antes de que diera un paso una mano se apodero de la suya.

-A donde vas?- le pregunto Draco.

-Al baño, no creo que quieras acompañarme.- el levanto una ceja pero dejo su mano en libertad.

-No tardes mucho- le dijo antes de regresar a la conversación que tenia con los demás señores en la mesa.

Hermione iba abriendo todas las puertas pero no encontraba a esa mujer por ningún lado, hasta que por fin abrió una puerta e caoba con decoraciones talladas a mano y al hacerlo se encontró con una barita apuntándole directamente al corazón.

-Espera! No estoy armada, por favor.- le dijo alzando las manos intentando cubrirse. La mujer se le quedo viendo por un momento y después bajando su barita se acerco' a ella y le quitó la mascara y al ver su rostro un grito ahogado salio de su garganta para después abalanzarse contra ella en un abrazo de oso tan fuerte que no la dejaba respirar.

-Hermione!! No lo puedo creer, estas viva! Y estas bien, dios mío, deja que Ron se entere, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos no podíamos encontrar rastros de ti, nada! Oh Dios! Es un milagro!- dijo emocionada.

-Ginny! Sabía que eras tú pero que haces aquí, esta lleno de mortifagos es muy peligroso para ti. Ron está bien? Como te sientes, como esta Harry, no sabes cuanto los extrañaba.- le dijo Hermione sin poder contener unas lagrimas de felicidad.

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a que Hermione regresara, ya no aguantaba mas estar con esas personas, necesitaba que llegara para poder sacarla a bailar para librarse de esa tortura, pero la ex leona no se veía por ningún lado, así que poniendo de pretexto que tenia que ir a buscar a su acompañante para ver si no se había perdido se paro' para ir a buscarla. Camino por los pasillos hasta que escucho su voz, pero lo que le preocupo' fue que no era la única voz que se escuchaba salir de esa habitación.

-Todos están bien, bueno Ron ha estado muy triste por que se siente culpable por lo que paso…

-el no tiene la culpa!

-Se lo hemos dicho pero hasta no saber que estas bien no va a dejar de sufrir, pero eso va a acabar pronto! Que felicidad, por fin vas a poder regresar ya solo nos falta un horcrux mas y Harry podrá ganar la guerra, ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando te vean!- le dijo Ginny brincando de felicidad.

A Draco se le detuvo por un momento el corazón, ahora que uno de sus amigos la había encontrado ella podría irse para siempre.

-No puedo hacer eso Ginny.

-Que? Por que no!?

-Por que soy una esclava, me vendieron, estoy aquí por que mi amo me invito', no puedo hacerle esto.-le dijo Hermione con tranquilidad sonriendo tristemente.

-Pero Hermione! No digas tonterías solo necesitamos salir de aquí y puedo desaparecernos a las dos en un segundo y nadie te encontrara'- le dijo la pelirroja tomándola de la mano.

-No Ginny, no entiendes, no puedo dejarlo así como así, él se ha portado tan bien conmigo, me dio comida, ropa, una cama cómoda, me deja trabajar haciendo pociones y hasta hice una amiga nueva y pues, lo conocí a el. No te imaginarias que el fuera así todos estos años pensando que era un odioso hijo de papi pero no es verdad.- Le dijo ella intentando explicarle a su amiga lo que pasaba. Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta Draco sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-De quien me estas hablando, Hermione, no te entiendo nada.- le contesto la pelirroja.

-De Draco Malfoy…

-Draco Malfoy! Pero si el es un monstruo!- grito Ginny sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-El no es un monstruo! Es tierno y gentil y lo quiero!-le grito Hermione pero después se tapo la boca al darse cuenta.- Ginny por favor no te enojes…

-Lo quieres?- le pregunto su amiga con los ojos abiertos y con expresión de sorpresa.

-Si… no puedo dejarlo sin decirle adiós. No se si me perdonaría después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi.- Draco no daba crédito a lo que oía, claro ella le había dicho que lo quería en la biblioteca, pero el pensó que era por la emoción de poder leer nuevamente algo que no fuera el libro de pociones del laboratorio pero nunca creyó que se lo diría a sus amigos, creía que si ella tenia la oportunidad, se iría de su lado sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Hermione pero que no quieres regresar con nosotros?- le pregunto la pelirroja con expresión dolida.

-Si! Claro que si, los amo a todos, los extraño como no tienen idea, desde que me capturaron he llorado todas las noches por que no estoy a su lado pero…

-Pero le tienes mucho cariño a Malfoy.-termino Ginny.

-Si…por favor dile a todos que estoy bien y que al finalizar la guerra nos veremos otra vez y que los quiero mucho.- le pidió Hermione.

-No te preocupes Hermione, yo les diré, ten, por si algún día necesitas encontrarnos, solo manda una lechuza a esta dirección.- le dijo apareciendo un papel con su barita.- Me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho.- Después de eso se abrazaron y sonrieron la una a la otra antes de que Ginny abriera la puerta para irse. Hermione se quedo un momento en la habitación y de repente se dejo caer en un pequeño sillón y se puso a llorar. Draco se había escondido lo mas rápido que pudo detrás de una armadura cuando escucho a las mujeres despedirse y después de ver a la pelirroja paras salio de su escondite y entro' al cuarto para encontrarse con una Hermione llorando con as manos cubriendo su cara. Sentía que su corazón pesaba como una piedra al verla así se acerco intentando no hacer ruido y coloco' una mano en su hombro haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa. Cuando ella lo vio a los ojos pudo ver a preocupación en ellos y se sintió culpable de estar ahí llorando.

-disculpa yo, me perdí, te hice esperar mucho?- El negó con la cabeza y se puso de cunclillas para estar a su altura.- bueno yo…

-Por que lloras Hermione?- La pregunta de Draco la puso incomoda, no sabia si era una buena idea decirle o no sobre Ginny.

-No es nada, son tonterías, recuerdos.-le contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que no vio la punzada de dolor que se asomo en los de el.

---------------------------------------------------UUUU----------------------------------------

Hola a todos perdon por haberme tardado como un año o mas en continuar jeje espero q les guste el cap. Ya no falta mucho para que termine la historia y puede que cuando la acabe continue la otra. Los quiero!!

Bye!

Reviews pls!

Ana


	13. Chapter 13

N/a: Perdón si esta muy cortito pero es lo que he podido escribir por ahora, espero que para el prox tenga mas tiempo. Disfruten! Ah! Y los personages de HP no me pertenecen (por desgracia)

……

Capitulo 12

Un Medallón

-Esta' bien. Vamos a casa Hermione- le dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella la tomo con una débil sonrisa y ya parada se seco las lagrimas, Draco se agachó y tomo del suelo su mascara para luego ponérsela en el rostro y sonriendo.-Listo, anda tenemos que despedirnos de Pansy y de Blaise si no queremos que me atormenten con preguntas mañana.- Ella rió y lo siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón de baile.

Ya en la mansión se separaron en la puerta de Hermione. No habían hablado en todo el camino, él por que no sabía de que hablar o si debería decirle que había escuchado su conversación con la Weasley, y ella por que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pensando en si debería decirle a Draco o si hubiera sido mejor regresar con sus amigos.

-Buenas noches Draco..quiero decir…yo..

-Draco está bien- le corto él, ella sonrió y se acercó lentamente a él, como si no estuviera segura de lo que iba a hacer, Draco solo la miro' hasta que estuvo tan cerca que tuvo que agachar la cabeza para verla a los ojos, ella se paro de puntitas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, Draco cerró los ojos al contacto de sus labios con su piel y cuando la sintió alejarse la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla. Quería besarla, quería probar sus labios, pero no se atrevía, no podía arriesgarse a perderla. No ahora que sabia que era eso que sentía cada vez que la veía, no ahora que sabia que la amaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba caminando por la casa, por alguna razón sentía que algo andaba mal, estaba pasando por el comedor, por el que hacia tiempo no pasaba ya que normalmente se quedaba en su cuarto en la biblioteca investigando cuando estaba en casa, cuando escucho a Luna hablando con Ron.

-Que esta pasando? No me digas que nada por que no soy tan tonto, sabes?- escucho decir al pelirrojo.

-Vamos Ronald, no pasa nada, todo esta perfectamente bien.-contesto la rubia, Harry podía imaginársela dándole una de sus sonrisas inocentes que ponía cada que estaba cubriendo a…Ginny! Harry dejo de escuchar la conversación y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto que la pelirroja compartía con Luna y antes Hermione.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse la habitación vacía. Se quedo viendo el cuarto por un momento, todo estaba en orden, algunas ropas tiradas pero nada parecía fuera de lo común hasta que sus ojos se quedaron viendo un papel en la cama de la pelirroja, se acerco' a la cama y tomo el papel para leer una invitación a la fiesta de los PARKINSON!!!!

-LUNA!!!

-Oh ouh.- alcanzo a decir la pelirroja antes de que Harry Potter entrara por la puerta de la cocina.

-Donde esta? No me digas que fue a esa fiesta!- le grito Harry.

-Esta bien, no lo haré.-le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Luna! Que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es esto, si alguien la descubre ellos pueden…si algo le pasa…yo…como pudiste dejarla ir!?-Harry estaba histérico, daba vueltas por todo el lugar gritando maldiciones, Ron y Luna se miraron y ella le dio una mirada que decía "perdón" el solo le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano como para decirle que estaba bien, aunque estaba muy preocupado por su hermana.

-Harry Potter! Podrías guardar la calma por un momento por favor!- intento regañar la rubia pero el solo la miro odio y siguió dando vueltas por la sala. –Aun no entiendo por que no andan.- le susurro a Ron pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo para que el moreno no lo escuchara.

-Quieres saber por que!? Por que no quería que ella tuviera que arriesgar su vida, por que estoy harto de arrastrar a las personas que amo a mis problemas, por que desde que nací las personas que amo están en peligro de muerte y no puedo permitir que eso le pase a ella entienden! Y ustedes la dejan ir a una fiesta de mortifagos!-Grito desesperado, había dejado de dar vueltas y sus ojos estaban comenzando a nublarse por lagrimas que no se permitía derramar.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, Harry.- dijo la pelirroja que se había aparecido en el momento en el que el empezó a gritar. Harry giro para verla recargada contra la chimenea con una media sonrisa en la cara. Se quedo callado por unos segundos y después corrió para abrazarla tan fuerte que ella sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones.-Harry…

-No me hagas esto otra vez Ginny, por favor- le dijo suavizando el abrazo. Ella sonrió entre sus brazos y correspondió el abrazo. Luna tomo a ron de la mano, lo que causo que su cara se pusiera del color de su cabello, y lo saco del lugar.

-Harry, te amo.-El la miro, sus ojos mostraban todo el deseo que sentía por ella, el amor que lo llenaba cada vez que la veía pero ella quería oírlo, ella quería escuchar de sus labios las palabras que sus ojos gritaban así que lo beso.- Te amo- un beso mas, Harry correspondía cada beso con la misma intensidad, y la apretaba mas a el.-Te amo- esta vez fue en el cuello.- Te amo- le susurro al oído antes de separarse de el y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. 3, 2, 1…

-Ginny…

-Si?- se volteo a mirarlo escondiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir.

-Yo también te amo.- ella dio un pequeño grito de felicidad, corrió y brinco a sus brazos que la sostuvieron y le hicieron girar.-Dios, Ginny no sabes cuanto te amo, cuanto te deseo.- le dijo besándola como ella lo había besado.

-No deberían estar aquí? Ya paso más de una hora- dijo el pelirrojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ronald si entras ahí te prometo que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra en mi vida.- le dijo Luna con una expresión tan tranquila que le asustaba.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ahora por que no me platicas algo.- lo corto la rubia.

-No se que contarte, no soy muy interesante que digamos.- le dijo el rubio despeinándose el cabello con la mano.

-El mejor amigo de Harry Potter no tiene historias interesantes que contar?- le pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pues si, pero son de Harry, yo solo lo acompaño.- dijo jugando con sus manos.

-Recuerdo que Hermione me contó algo de un ajedrez gigante…-empezó ella sabiendo la historia, pero lo que ella deseaba es hacerlo hablar.

-Ah! Si, fue el juego de ajedrez mas intenso de mi vida! Eran piezas enormes, tan grandes que podía subirme a ellas, yo era el caballo……….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba en su despacho, ya habían pasado unos días desde el baile y ella aun no le decía nada, dejo de leer los papeles y se paro para ir a caminar, no sabia que hacer, no dejaba de pensar en ella, y el saber que ella podía irse de ahí en el momento que quisiera le aterraba. Se dejo caer pesadamente en una banca de piedra en el jardín. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos platinados y recargaba sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Que tiene a mi amo suspirando?- pregunto Cordelia sentándose junto a el. El la volteo a ver y le sonrió.-Que tiene mi niño?

-Nada, estoy bien.

-Oh vamos, no soy tu padre, yo quiero que me digas la verdad cuando algo esta mal.- le dijo ella como regañándolo. Si alguien mas los viera se sorprendería de que Draco Malfoy dejara a esa señora tratarlo así, pero ellos no sabían nada de el, y de los año que esa mujer había estado a su lado y el de su madre.

-Ella no confía en mi y no se que hacer para que lo haga.- le dijo en voz baja como temiendo que alguien pudiera escuchar.-No se que hacer.

-primero tienes que confiar en ella- le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero si yo confío en ella!- le reclamo Draco.

-No, no lo suficiente, además no puedes pedirle que confíe en ti si no te conoce.-le contesto con calma.

-que no me conoce, ja! Hemos estado en la misma escuela por 7 años, ha estado en esta casa por varios meses, yo creo que es suficiente para conocerme.- le dijo el rubio empezando a frustrarse y su frustración creció más cuando escucho a la mujer reír divertida.

-Ay Draco Malfoy, cuando se trata de ti no alcanza una vida para conocerte si tu no permites que eso suceda. Es verdad que sabe quien eres desde hace muchos años, que conoce al heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, al elegante y orgulloso sangre pura, pero no te conoce a ti. No conoce a Draco el hijo amoroso, a Draco el joven inteligente y trabajador, a Draco el amigo, Draco el hombre que se enamoro de ella. –Al escuchar lo último todos los músculos de Draco se tensaron y su mirada mostraba incredulidad. Tan obvio era? Ella volvió a reír. – Creíste que después de llevar aquí 19 años no me daría cuenta de eso?

-No se si lo creí pero lo esperaba.- le dijo el con una sonrisa penosa. Ella sonrió y le pellizco uno de sus cachetes.

-Si tu madre pudiera estar aquí para ver lo guapo que estas…-su mirada se entristeció pero no dejo de sonreír.

-Si….-dijo Draco y los dos se quedaron callados un rato sentados en la banca en el jardín.

Hermione estaba en su cuarto viendo el papel que tenia en la mano, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si debía escribirles diciendo que estaba bien o si contarle a Draco. Tenia miedo que se enojara con ella por no haberlo hecho antes, pero sabia que si se llegaba a enterar estaría mas enojado que si ella le decía directamente. Suspiro, tendría que decirle. Volteo a ver el papel en su mano nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Por reflejo escondió el papel detrás de su espalda y alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con Clara, hizo todo lo posible por no poner una mueca de molestia y le pregunto que era lo que se le ofrecía.

-Es hora de comer, así que apúrate.- Hermione se paro de la cama y dejo el papel en uno de sus cajones para después salir de su cuarto y dirigirse al comedor. Pero no se dio cuenta de que la otra joven se había metido a su habitación y tomado el papel que se encontraba en su cajón.

-Así que quieres salir de aquí Granger, yo te puedo ayudar en eso.-dijo para si, y después copio' la dirección en su mano y dejo todo como estaba en un principio.

Hermione llego al comedor donde se encontró con Draco Malfoy sentado en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente. Se quedo observándolo, viendo como comía, como ni una gota de su baso se escapaba de sus labios, lo elegante que se veía y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido de lo normal cuando sus miradas chocaron. Esos ojos….

-Buenas tardes-le dijo el con un movimiento de cabeza.-Te molestaría si te pido que me acompañes a comer hoy?-le pregunto' con una pequeña sonrisa .

-Claro que no, será un placer.- le contesto la castaña sonriendo ampliamente. Se sentó junto a el y comieron tranquilamente hasta que ella decidió que tenia que decirle lo que había pasado en el baile.

-Draco yo…

-Si?

-Tengo que decirte algo- continuo', el rubio la miro expectante.

-Te escucho.

-En el baile…yo…tengo que decirte que en el baile- no salían las palabras, tenia miedo, había dejado pasar mucho tiempo- yo…lo que quiero decir es…que en el baile..

-Si?-le pregunto' Draco esperando a que ella le contara por fin sobre la pelirroja.

-me la pase muy bien…si eso..y gracias.- termino de decir pegándose mentalmente por mentirosa.

-Oh- fue la única respuesta del rubio. Ella lo miro culpable pero no dijo nada más hasta que algo le llego a la cabeza.

-Draco…

-Si?- le pregunto volviendo a mirarla. Se veía nerviosa.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya lo hiciste- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-bueno otra mas.-le dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

-Claro.

-Sabes sobre los horcruxes?- el la miro sorprendido y luego entrecerró los ojos.

-Por que lo preguntas?-le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta y sabiendo que no obtendría la verdadera razón.

-Por nada, solo curiosidad- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Si lo se, pero no se donde este el ultimo que queda, aunque se que es.- Ella lo miro con ojos bien abiertos.

-Que es?-pregunto. Se notaba que moría por saber, y sabia que era por que eso ayudaría a Potter, sabia que si se lo decía ella mandaría una carta al cabeza rajada y la comadreja diciendo cual era el ultimo horcrux y de ahí ellos podrían encontrarlo y la guerra terminaría mas rápido de lo normal. Y entonces ella se iría de su lado.- Draco?

El la miro por un momento mas y suspiro'. Sabia que eso y aun así, si eso era lo que la haría feliz, el no podría impedirlo.

-Es un medallón que pertenecía a su abuelo. Dicen que el mismo medallón se protege a si mismo con magia negra para que solo su dueño lo pueda tocar, algo así como una barita sabe cuando es sostenida por su dueño, pero mucho mas poderoso. Solo los que pertenecen a esa familia pueden tocarlo sin tener consecuencias mortales. –Vio la preocupación en los ojos de la castaña, sabia que temía que su amigo no pudiera destruirlo.-sin embargo…-ella lo miraba atentamente, como si hubieran retrocedido el tiempo y se encontraran en una clase de historia de la magia y el fuera el profesor. –dicen que es posible tocarlo si el medallón cree digna de poseerlo a la persona que lo quiera sostener. También podría ser posible si su sangre estuviera mezclada con la de su dueño –Al decir eso Hermione hizo un ruido como si acabara de encontrar la salida del laberinto. –Pero no se como llegar a el.- termino desviando su mirada de esos ojos marrones que lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.-tengo algo que hacer en el jardín, nos vemos en la cena, gracias por invitarme a comer junto a ti. Adiós!- le dijo alegre antes de salir del salón.

-Si sigues dándome besos vas a matarme un día de estos mujer- pensó Draco viéndola alejarse en dirección a los jardines.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí tienen otro cap mas! Perdón por la ortografía y por cualquier otra cosa q no sea de su agrado!

Les mando besitos!

Pls dejen reviews!

Los quiero!

Ana


End file.
